


Birthday

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton give Michael a surprise birthday present involving Luke, but Michael doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Michael Clifford who's turning two years old today!

Michael was just coming back from buying food and about to step into his apartment before two of his friends appeared right before him, causing the platinum blond boy to jump.

"Jesus!" Michael shouted, bringing his free hand over his heart. "You scared me!"

"Michael, hey!" Ashton, one of his friends, exclaimed. "Sorry we entered your house unannounced, but we've got something for you!"

"Really?" Michael raised his pierced brow, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

Calum, another one of Michael's friends, grinned and said, "Follow us."

Michael walked behind his two friends who were giggling to themselves. He didn't know what they had planned, but he didn't think it would be too bad.

On their way to wherever, Michael had set his food down in the kitchen and went back to following his friends. They were approaching Michael's bedroom where the door was closed. Calum and Ashton glanced back at Michael, wide smiles on their faces. Then Calum pushed the door open.

"Surprise!" the two friends exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Mikey!"

Michael was smiling on his way to his room, but seeing what Ashton and Calum had as a present for him caused that smile to immediately disappear.

There on his bed was Luke, but he had a rag in his mouth that was tied behind his head and his wrists were tied to one of the bars of the headboard. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and his ankles were apart and fastened to the bed.

Luke's muffled cries were heard and he was struggling a lot against what kept him down on the bed, his blue eyes brimmed with tears that looked close to sliding down his pink cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Michael said aloud, staring at Luke.

"So? What do you think?" Calum asked.

"What the fuck, guys?!" Michael hurried over to Luke. "Why the fuck would you do this to him?!"

"Um, for your birthday?" Ashton answered.

"Poor Luke! Oh, my God!" He pulled down the cloth around Luke's mouth and instantly the blond began crying.

"Mikey," Luke whimpered, "I don't l-like this."

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Michael said in his calm voice. He glared over at his other friends. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I guess you don't like bondage?" Calum questioned.

"You forced Luke to do this?! Stripped him from his clothes and tied him to my bed?!"

"He agreed to be your present!" Ashton defended.

"I did," Luke said, "but I didn't th-think they'd tie me up."

"Oh, my fuck," Michael grumbled, rubbing at the sides of his head. "You two, get out!"

Ashton's jaw dropped. "Mikey, we--"

"Get the fuck out! I can't believe you two!"

The two friends just looked down at the ground in shame before finally walking away from Michael's room. Michael frantically began untying the ropes from Luke's wrists before he did the same with his ankles, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

Once the blond was free and the ropes were thrown to the ground, Luke threw his arms around Michael and sobbed into his shoulder while Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's half-naked body, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down his bare back.

"It's okay," Michael said. "Don't cry."

"I don't like being tied up," Luke puled.

"I know, baby. I won't let it happen again."

Luke nodded and the two said nothing more as the younger of the two continued his quiet cries.

-

After a while, Luke's sobbing had subsided and he had fallen asleep next to Michael, his back to Michael's chest as the older boy's arm was draped over Luke's waist. However, Michael was still awake and just staring at Luke's dirty blond hair. 

Michael was getting a bit sleepy himself, so he closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, snuggling closer to Luke to keep the both of them warm, despite a blanket covering the both of them.

The older boy only closed his eyes for a few minutes before he felt Luke moving around and turning his body over so their fronts were facing each other.

"Mikey?" Luke murmured and all Michael did was hum in response. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michael asked, not understanding why Luke was even apologizing in the first place.

"I, um, I messed up your present."

Michael shook his head, his eyes fluttering open. "You didn't do anything wrong. Calum and Ashton were idiots and should've told you what the plan was. I get you were supposed to be my present, but if you didn't like how you were being presented to me, then why would I like it?"

Luke stayed quiet. Instead he tucked his head underneath Michael's chin and the older boy pulled the blond closer until they were pressed together.

"You know," Luke began, "I did agree to be your present."

"Okay?" Michael said.

The next thing the older boy knew, Luke was moving around until he had his knees on either side of Michael's body, his arms keeping his upper weight up.

"And whatever you wish is my command," Luke purred, hooking a finger in the neck of Michael's shirt. 

Michael smirked, but that went away as he asked, "You sure you want to do this? After what happened?"

"I don't like being tied up, but I do like having sex with you."

"Oh, really?" Michael ran his fingers through his read hair before placing his hands on Luke's hips. "Well, for the record, I like having sex with you, too."

Luke giggled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Michael's. They began moving their lips together and Luke lowered his hips down so his clothed length rubbed against Michael's.

"Jesus," Michael muttered as Luke started to kiss away from the redhead's lips and down to the underside of his chin. He slipped his hands down to Luke's bum, cupping his cheeks and giving them a squeeze. He expected to get some sort of reaction from Luke, but the blond just continued marking his skin with hickeys.

"I want you," Luke mumbled against Michael's pale skin. "So bad. Wanna ride you."

"N-No one's stopping you," Michael panted out, hands snaking their way into Luke's boxer shorts and pulling them down so the blond's bum is exposed.

Luke had stopped kissing the older boy's neck and placed his hands on Michael's wrists to pull them away and above his head. "You just lie there and be your pretty self," he instructed. "I'll do all the work."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me by being a power bottom?"

"Is it working?" Luke placed his hand over Michael's bulge, to which the older boy gasped and shut his eyes.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. Keep your hands where they are and don't do anything but enjoy it all."

Michael nodded his head and he watched as Luke began to unbutton his pants and pull them down so his boxers were now the only clothing that was constricting his hard-on. Yeah, Luke taking charge yet still being the one receiving was extremely hot and Michael wanted to so badly touch the blond.

Luke rubbed the older boy through the boxers and watched Michael's expression, seeing that the redhead was biting his lip and trying his best to contain a moan.

However, the younger boy frowned as he said, "I want to hear you." So he quickened his hand's pace and added more pressure as well.

"O-Oh, fuck!" Michael gasped out, tilting his head to the side so his cheek was against the pillow. His fingers were clenching into fists before loosening up, because he really wanted to touch Luke and he couldn't resist as he placed his hands once again on the blond's hips and forced him down so his bare bum was pressed against his boxers-covered length.

Luke let out a moan and he started to move his hips back and forth, causing friction that sent pleasure through the both of them.

"L-Luke," the redhead said, "you need to--do you need prepping?"

The blond shook his head. "We've done this before, Mikey," he answered. "Your cock has been inside me before. It'll definitely go in again." Then he pinned Michael's hands above his head once again. "Don't move your hands."

"You're making it really hard for me to do that," Michael said, making the younger boy raise an eyebrow.

Without saying anything, Luke got off of Michael and the older boy watched in confusion as Luke bent down and picked something up off the ground. What Luke held in his hands made Michael's eyes widen.

"I-I don't think you should use those," Michael stuttered as he gestured to the rope.

"I'm only tying your hands to the headboard, that's all," Luke said as he once again straddled Michael. He then started to wrap the rope around Michael's wrists and then bound them to the headboard.

Michael didn't protest. Instead he said, "You're lucky I actually like being tied up."

Luke smirked. "Learning something new every day. Is that a kink of yours?"

"Only when I'm the one being tied, but if you want to be tied next time--"

"No."

"Okay."

Luke fastened the ropes and Michael tugged at them, seeing that they weren't going to be loose any time soon and that the knot must have been tied tightly.

"Now, just enjoy the whole thing," the younger boy said as he completely pulled off his boxers from him and lazily tossed them somewhere on the ground. Then he pushed down Michael's boxers until the redhead's erection went up. Luke wrapped his hands around the base of Michael's hard-on and began stroking him, trying to get Michael as aroused as possible.

"C-Condom," Michael gasped out. "Get the condom."

"Don't wanna," Luke grumbled. "Too far away."

"Luke." Michael gave the younger boy a stern look (or at least he tried to). "Get the fucking condom or else I won't want to have sex with you. And if you keep on going, this won't be consensual and--"

"Okay, okay! I'll get the stupid condom!" The younger boy huffed as he got off of Michael again and went over to Michael's dresser, opening the first drawer and searching through all the useless junk for one measly item.

Michael grinned triumphantly and watched as the blond opened up the small packet. Once it was open and Luke was about to slide the latex over Michael's length, the older boy said, "Get some lube, too."

"God, I don't need freaking lube!" Luke yelled. "I just want to be fucked by you already!"

"Wow, someone's eager today."

"Shut up or I might as well leave you to suffer with a painful boner." The blond finally got the condom to cover Michael's length and then he (again) straddled Luke's lap, grabbing the older boy's hard-on and lowering himself so the tip is just at the entrance of his bum. "Ready?"

Michael nodded. "Go for it."

So that was what Luke did. He lowered himself as he Michael inside him little by little, groaning in discomfort. Michael could see his uncomfortable Luke looked and he kind of wished that his hands weren't tied so he could caress Luke soothingly.

However, all he could do was just say something to him. "You're doing well, babe," he said. "Take it slow, okay?"

"Fuck, this hurts just as much as the first time," Luke cursed.

"Well, because now's the first time we're having sex where you haven't been prepped up yet. Of course, it's going to hurt like a motherfucking bitch."

"Maybe I should've prepped up."

"Do you want to stop?"

Luke shook his head. "I-I can do this." He raised his hips up a bit before sinking down on Michael's hard-on again, whimpering as he felt pain in his ass.

"Babe, I don't want to hurt you," Michael said, biting his lip before letting it go. "Are you for sure that you can do this."

"Y-Yes!" the blond yelled, lowering himself again until half of Michael's length was inside him. "F-Fuck." Luke was close to tears, but he wanted this and he had already started, so he was going to keep going until the very end.

They didn't carry on any conversation for a while as Luke just continued to bring his hips up and then bring them down again continuously, trying to get more of Michael little by little. After a while, all of Michael was finally in Luke's bum and the blond remained in the position he was in to get used to the pain.

Michael had concentrated on Luke's face the entire time, seeing how determined the younger boy seemed to get through the pain. To Michael, Luke looked incredibly hot and he'd once in a while tug at the ropes that kept his hands above his head.

"O-Okay," Luke mumbled out. "I--I think I'm good."

"Yeah?" Michael said. "Then make it good. For you and me."

Luke nodded his head and then he lifted his hips and then lowered them down, repeating the same thing over and over again as he started to speed things up. The two were both a moaning mess, but Luke's moans were much louder and the slapping of skin from when Luke's bum made contact with Michael's hip sounded throughout the room as well.

The intense pleasure was starting to make things even more difficult for Michael to hold back. Eventually, he let out a loud moan and released into the condom, Luke following after and getting his come all over his stomach and Michael's shirt that the redhead had forgotten to remove.

The blond's hips' pace began to slow and Luke slowly got off of Michael, whimpering at the empty feeling he had in his bum. He fell onto his side next to Michael and was panting hard, Michael doing the same as well.

"I," Luke started, "I want to rest a bit. I'm tired and my butt hurts."

"I'd like to be untied now," Michael said.

"Give me a moment, will you?"

"I need to clean the both of us up and I also want to cuddle you. Untie my fucking hands."

Luke groaned, moving the best he could so he was positioned in a way where he could finally unbind the redhead from the constraints.

Once Michael was free, the older boy stood up from the bed while the younger boy fell onto his side and rested a while as Michael pulled the condom off of his length and tossing it into a trash bin before tugging his boxers on and over his dick that still had come on it, but he didn't want to walk around his place with his junk hanging out.

He went to the bathroom to grab paper towels. However, when he got there, he found that there were no more and the only roll left was in the kitchen. So he washed his hands before heading to his next destination.

There he saw Ashton and Calum chatting with each other while eating the food Michael bought earlier, but they both fell silent when their eyes looked over at Michael. Instead of looking guilty or sheepish about what they did to Luke, they grinned at each other before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked with a frown. "I'm still mad at you two."

"But did you and Luke have fun together?" Calum asked.

Michael's face flushed red. "Wh--It's none of your business!" He hurried over to the paper towels and decided to take the whole roll from the rack they were placed on.

"Well, you two were pretty loud," Ashton pointed out. "Plus, you're only in your boxers and there's a come stain on your shirt. Don't tell me that's, like, vanilla or some shit."

The redhead groaned, rubbing his free hand over his face. "I fucking hate you guys."

Calum snorted. "And we're eating your food. Now go literally sleep with Luke so you two can get your energy back, lover boy."

Michael shook his head at his friends before leaving them to themselves. He returned to the his bedroom and saw that Luke was still on his side.

The older boy went over to Luke and ripped off a paper towel, wiping it down over Luke's body to get rid of any come that was on him. Once the blond's front was clean, Luke rolled onto his stomach and sighed in content. Michael started to clean himself off, pulling his shirt off and stripping himself out of his boxers and throwing them onto the ground. After cleaning the come from the tip of his softened length, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of boxers and slipped those on.

He made his way back over to the bed and saw that even though Luke was on his stomach, his face was turned outwards so the blond could look at Michael.

Luke smiled. "Happy birthday, Mikey."

Michael couldn't help but smile back as he got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Luke and pulling the younger boy closer. "Thank you," he said, not really sure what else he could have said.

"You're so old," the younger boy giggled, making Michael roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Next year in July you'll be the same age as I am and you can't say that I'm old anymore."

"Yeah, but for the next couple of months, you're old to me."

Michael chuckled. "Just go sleep."

Luke nodded his head before snuggling closer to Michael and closing his eyes. "Night, Mikey."

"Night, Luke. Sweet dreams."


End file.
